


Кровь окрасила их в малиновый цвет

by Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Gen, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Shinigami, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub/pseuds/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда существовало больше, нежели обычное пальто и форма дворецкого в память о ней; и времена, когда, пожалуй, было бы любопытно взглянуть, как развились события, если бы она была жива. Впрочем, в любом случае Грелль Сатклифф никогда не страдал отсутствием внутреннего стержня или чувства собственного достоинства, чтобы признать, что он сожалел об участи мрачной женщины в красном...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь окрасила их в малиновый цвет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Dyed Them Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390582) by [TheCrimsonDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonDream/pseuds/TheCrimsonDream). 



> Этот перевод размещён также здесь [This translation is also posted here]: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4158178.

Пальто — малиновое.  
Он носил этот цвет величественно,  
Точно как она носила.  
Он придал пальто цвет крови,  
Точно как она придала.  
Он отнял жизни других в этом одеянии,  
Точно как она отняла.

Смерть была драматической, пылкой, когда купалась в этом шикарном цвете, однако, несмотря на то, что она нанесла его на других, всё равно боялась его.  
Она боялась красного цвета, этого своевольного ребёнка, и только из-за страха перед ним не могла умереть.  
Раздражение берегло её душу, хотя это стоило сделать её нерождённому малышу.  
Это было её слабостью: может, это не так уж плохо, что он не мог иметь детей.  
Он всегда был смущён то ли женственностью и женским восприятием, в чём он часто нуждался и чем был обеспокоен, то ли способностью к деторождению.  
Родить его детей; создать жизнь — ирония за то, что он флиртовал, шутил, чего жаждал... и боялся. Бог Смерти, тот, кто стоял за кулисами тех драматических, пылких, великолепных виражей событий.  
Однако иногда смерть была одинокой.  
Последние грубые промывания перемешанной массы из мяса, костей и тряпья, мраморных вращающихся глаз, которые выступили за границы черепной коробки. Всё хаотическое месиво сброшено в сточную канаву.  
Маленький участок земли, витиевато украшенное каверзными узорами здание, наполненное холодными, бесполезными вещами. Погибшая призрачная семья.  
Тёмная аллея, похожая на мрачную полку мастерской; мстительный хирург — всё это приятно удивило жнеца, стоящего в её полыхающей алой тени. Прекрасные лужи на булыжниках, высвобожденные ножом.  
Были дни, когда погружение его компаньона в преступление даже не поддавалось сомнению, дни, когда это не проявлялось так ярко, как он мог предположить, и дни, когда всё было взвалено на его плечи, — и тогда ему казалось, что связь с ней утеряна.  
Но потом наступило время, когда положение вещей больше не устраивало.  
Никому не нужны эти унылые каштановые волосы и надоедливый жакет, чтобы быть актрисой.  
Никто не служит умышленно патетично со смирённой улыбкой, наклеенной на лицо, пытаясь приготовить чай.  
Как только это стало очевидным для него, с задымленными улицами Лондона и книгами жизни было покончено.  
Вероятно, это заставило его ценить, на уровне подсознания, кровавое вожделение и экстаз борьбы, а также хрупкость и изредка встречающуюся ценность человеческих жизней.  
Он всегда находил новые забавы, новые фантазии, новые вещи, чтобы испытать своё мастерство, могущество и свою жестокость.  
Однако время от времени он признаёт, что, возможно, этот опыт вполне приемлем, и способен сказать, что она могла бы остаться одной из наилучших.  
Скрывающиеся Бог Смерти и Мадам Рэд могли быть Джеком Потрошителем, однако Грелль Сатклифф и Ангелина Дюллес написали персональные исторические книги в крови друг друга.  
И благодаря восхитительно-омерзительному, витиеватому способу, он обнаружил этот вид романтики.


End file.
